Mother Knows Best (Sometimes)
by RoniPoni
Summary: Rainbow Dash's mother, Mad Dash, comes back from her expeditions in the mountains north of the Crystal Empire. The girls soon discover that flying is strictly forbidden in the Dash family, and Rainbow is forbidden from persuing her dream. However, Rainbow comes of age to become a Wonderbolt in one day. Can the girls sway Mrs. Dash and discover just what caused this new rule?


**Mother Knows Best (Sometimes)**

Rainbow Dash raced around the final bend of the cloud course, her rainbow forelock flashing in and out of her sight, threatening to cause a seizure. She knew

what was at stake: a whole lot of milkshakes. The mare saw her competitor, three yards from the finish line and three yards from Rainbow treating her to a milkshake

marathon. Sure, her opponent had the advantage of alicorn wings, but still. "She might have wings, and she might be strong, but she's just an egghead." Dash thought.

The idea of her being beaten by such a pony shot her into overdrive. "AN EGG HEAAAAAADDDDDDD!" She screamed aloud as she whizzed past a completely

bewildered Twilight and crossed the finish. The ponies in the bleachers exploded with cheers and laughter. Five mares in particular were shouting up a

storm:

Pinkie was threatening to bring down the bleachers with her violent hopping and screaming, Applejack was hooting and grinnin' like a dog eatin' hornets, Fluttershy

was desperately trying to make an audible "Yay", Rarity was positively beaming as she tried to hold in her excitement and clap in a civilized manner, and Starlight...

well, make that _four_ mares shouting up a storm; Starlight was sitting to the side, scanning the crowd and looking thoroughly uncomfortable. Rainbow, rather than fly

above the crowd and do a victory dance, like usual, flew over to Twilight, who was resting on a cloud, _very_ out of breath. "Hey, good race, Twi. I have to tell you, I

was pretty scared there for a second," Rainbow said as she sky-swam around the purple pony princess.

"You... actually... _screamed_... an... insult... while... racing?" panted Twilight.

"Yep. Sorry 'bout that. I just needed to kick myself in the rear a bit. Tell myself exactly what I would be losing to," laughed the Pegasus.

"Wow," Twilight laughed back, "thanks." The princess, who had now fully recovered her breath, went back down to the ground, where everypony was heading back

home. The field below was now almost completely deserted, Rainbow noted, except for her friends and... who was that? Suddenly, a booming female voice rang out

across the field, coming from the lone figure.

"RAINBOW BLOSSOM DANGER PROFESSIONALISM DASH!" It cried.

"Oh," gasped Rainbow. "Oh, no. H-hi, Mom!" she called down.

* * *

 **THEME**

* * *

"YOUNG MARE!" cried the voice, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Rainbow obeyed her mother, and drifted down to where she stood. The other mares trotted over

as well, although for some reason, Fluttershy lagged behind.

Rainbow tried to explain. "I-I'm sorry! I just-"

But she was cut off by the older mare. "Just? Just _what?_ Just thought you'd disobey you mother while she wasn't watching?"

Twilight cut in to the argument, in which Rainbow's mother clearly had dominance. "Rainbow? What's going on?" she asked.

Rainbow stole a quick glance back at her mother before replying. "Uh, guys, this is... my mom," she muttered.

The older mare rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Celestia's sake, Rainbow Blossom. I'm sure they've already gathered that. " She sighed and turned back to the others. "I

suppose _you_ are Rainbow Blossom's group of friends? Hi. I'm Madeline Dash."

"Forgive me," started Twilight hesitantly, "but you look kind of familiar. Do I-"

She too was cut off. "No, we've certainly never met before. Some ponies say my daughter is my spitting image, but _I_ disagree _completely._ She is much more like her

f-father." Twilight couldn't help noticing that the mare Mrs. Dash stuttered a bit before saying the word "father".

" _I_ know why you look familiar!" cried Rarity, "You're Mad Dash! The third place Wonderbolts Academy all-around record holder! Rainbow Dash has a poster of you!"

At this, the other ponies looked at the mare in awe.

"Does she really?" Mad Dash asked, looking at her daughter, bemused. "Huh, what do you know? She does have a drop of respect left for me." Rainbow Dash flushed

slightly. "Well, dear," continued the older mare to Rarity, "I am flattered that you know so much about me, but I'll have you know that I am the _second_

place Wonderbolts Academy all-around record holder." At this, Rainbow Dash jumped a little and started to back away from her mother slowly, as one would a wild

animal.

"Not according to this, you're not," replied Applejack, holding out a Wonderbolts pamphlet. The earth pony then turned to the receding Rainbow Dash and mouthed

" _Blossom?!"_ earning her a mouthed "oh, shut up" from RD.

"WHAT?!" cried Mad Dash, snatching the pamphlet away from AJ. "Third place- Mad Dash," she read. "Who bumped me down?! Second place- Rainbow (she choked a

bit here) Rider, and first place... RAINBOW BLOSSOM DASH!" Rainbow, who was now a good fifty yards away, leapt at her mother's voice.

The only sound she could make was "urk" as her mother stormed over to her, with her friends in hot pursuit (again, all but Fluttershy for some reason).

"YOUNG MARE! YOU ATTENDED THE WONDERBOLTS ACADEMY?! I can't _believe_ you! Not only did you _deliberately_ disobey me, but you beat _my_ record! I. Hate.

Losing." Once the mare was done, Twilight and the others exchanged looks, ones that clearly said: This mare is more like her daughter than she realizes!


End file.
